Portal
:"Place a portal anywhere." (description for crafting a portal at a level 2 Workbench) A portal is an object through which the first Blockhead warped into a world enters. Each world starts with one portal. Additional portals can be crafted at a workbench. The portal can subsequently be used to craft items, make in-app purchases, and warp in up to four additional Blockheads. 発見する A portal can be crafted at a level 2 workbench for one stone and 100 time crystals. Products With the proper resources, a portal can be used to "warp in" a variety of items. Without upgrades, the only item that can be obtained is a Workbench. With upgrades, a gem pickaxe, golden bed, or portal chest can also be acquired. Level 1 |} Level 2 - Amethyst Portal |} Level 3 - Sapphire Portal |} Level 4 - Emerald Portal |} Level 5 - Ruby Portal |} Level 6 - Diamond Portal |} Removed items Warping in resources was removed in version 1.4 because the developer, David Frampton, felt that the warping in of resources "felt too much like cheating". |} In-App Purchases The following are in-app purchases that are exchanged for real cash. Upgrades Portal upgrades require a gem of the correct type and a number time crystals dependent on the upgrade. The progression of upgrades parallels the rarity of the gems used. With the exception of double-time, portal upgrades require resources which are consumed if the requirements are met. Those upgrades unlock items that can be warped in. Additional Portals A level 2 workbench can be used to create additional portals for one stone and 100 time crystals. These portals are level 1 and placed directly into a Blockhead's inventory. They can then be placed much as any other crafting surface except that they are three block spaces tall. This is because they have both a portal's two-high "loop" and a single stone block as a base. Unlike a world's default portal, the block an added portal stands on is patterned as placed stone, not smooth, natural stone. They also offer the option of being picked up and relocated by a Blockhead. Like the original portal, it can be upgraded and produce any of the appropriate products. Warp In Blockhead You can warp in up to five total Blockheads. The first Blockhead in a world is always free, the next three cost 50 time crystals and five (5) randomly decided fruit. The fifth costs 200 time crystals and five randomly selected fruit. Teleport Here : Beginning with version 1.3, a Blockhead can be instantly moved from anywhere in the world to a selected portal by expending a variable number of time crystals. The number of crystals required depends on the distance between the two points (Blockhead and portal), ranging from 10 if within 409 block widths to 200 if at least 8192 block widths away. The formula for teleportation is clamp(distanceInBlocks * 200 / 8192, 10, 200), where distanceInBlocks represents the distance in blocks. Gallery File:Amethyst Portal.png | A portal with the amethyst upgrade. File:Sapphire Portal.png | A portal with the sapphire upgrade. File:Emerald Portal.png | A portal with the emerald upgrade. File:Ruby Portal.png | A portal with the ruby upgrade. File:Diamond Portal.png | A portal with the diamond upgrade. カテゴリ:ガイド カテゴリ:アイテム カテゴリ:クラフトサーフェス カテゴリ:削除予定